Seme celoso
by Daniiela-chan
Summary: Nuestros semes favoritos en unas crisis de celos, advertencias, mala ortografia, mal summary perdon, es mejor adentro, pasen y lean, dejen un review, tal vez un tercero con las mismas parejas, ustedes deciden
1. Chapter 1

Seme Celoso

Mis semes favoritos con una crisis de celos, pobres ukes, aora aparte del dolor en sus traseros tienen que lidiar con esto.

Enduo y Kazemaru

Despues de un duro dia de entrenamiento, la pareja decdieron ir por unos helados.

-Quedate aqui Kaze-chan, no tardo - Le dijo Enduo al oji almendra y entro a la tienda. Unos chicos al ver a Kazemaru solo decidieron ir por el.

-Olle lindo, que te parece si dejamos al chico solo y nos vamos a tener diversion? - Le coqueteo uno de los chicos, Kazemaru se jiro, y otro le tomo de la cintura para acercarlo bruscamente a su cuerpo.

-Vamos ven con nosotros te la pasaras en grande - Le voilvieron a insinuar, antes que se pudiera defender un balon golpeo fuertemente al chico que habia hablado antes.

-Endou! - Dijo Kazemaru sorprendido, su seme tenia la expresion mas tenebrosa que habia visto jamas.

-Olle chico, dejanos con el nene solos vale? te ira mejor - Le amenazo el que tenia rodeada la cintura del peliazul. Endou se acerco y lo tomo de la camiseta y le dio un cabezaso, dejandolo desmayado. Los otros solo se fueron corriendo.

-Kaze-chan, ya no hay de tu savor favorito - Le informo Enduo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entonces vamonos, pero tu sabes que pude haberlo echo yo mismo, verdad?- Le pregunto KAzemaru un poco enojado.

-Claro, pero eres mi novio y te tengo que defender, y dejar claro que eres mio - Lo ultimo lo susurro y Kazemaru no lo escucho.

Enduo se acerco y le tomo la mano, y siguieron su camino.

Goenji y Shiruo

-Ya te dije que es solo un amigo de Atzuya - Le dijo de nuevo el peliplata a Goku (jaja tenia que hacer eso) bueno, a Goenji ( ya lo arregle =) )

-Pues te mira muy cariñoso - Le insistio Goenji mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.

- Nos conocemos desde niños, es como otro hermano - Le dijo de nuevo el mayor de los Fubuki.

-Shiruo? Shiruo Fubuki? -Le pregunto un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules ( un random) mientras caminaban en el parque. A Shiruo se le ilumino la cara al ver al chico, se separo de su novio y abrazo fuertemente al otro.

-Will-kun (lol de William) ase siglos que no te veo- Le dijo emocionado Shiruo al rubio ojiazul.

-Lo se! Te e extrañado mucho - Le susurro dulzemente el rubio mientras aspiraba su esencia, esto derramo el vaso.

-Es mi novio asi que lo vas dejando! - Le grito Goenji al desconocido y tomo a su novio separandolo del otro.

-Goenji! - Le reclamo el peliplata a su novio, el ojiazul se sorprendio a la noticia.

-¿No-novio? yo... etto... otro dia te veo - Susurro tristemente Will antes de irse con la mirada en el suelo, y el corazon en pedasos, lo cual alegro al otro rubio.

-Goenji! Es mi mejor amigo de la infancia! - Le reprocho Shiruo e iso un adorable puchero.

-El queria algo mas asi que solo te defendi, ademas eres mio - Le dijo el moreno antes de besarle los labios suavemente, el peliplata devolvio el gesto igualmente.

Fuduo y Kiduo


	2. Chapter 2

Fuduo y Kiduo

-Bueno, adiós! - Se despidió Kiduo de un amigo suyo el cual Fuduo no conocía. En cuanto entraron a su departamento Kiduo empezó a regañar a su celoso novio.

-No dejaste de tocarme en todo el rato que hable con un AMIGO - Le grito Kiduo al de la cresta, este solo se paró de la cama y tomo a su uke y lo arrastró a la cama.

-Todos tienes que saber de quién eres - Le dijo Fuduo seductivamente mientras le empezaba a subir la camisa, pero Kiduo no había terminado de hablar, se separó y se paró alejándose de la cama.

-No soy tuyo loco sicópata! - Le grito de nuevo, Fuduo se paró y le tomo la cara y lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le reto el ojiverde, el de las rastras le devolvió la mirada.

-Apostemos - Le reto Kiduo, una sonrisa egocéntrica se dibujó en los labios del seme.

1 hora después

Ambos chicos estaban jadeando. Fuduo miro pícaramente a su uke.

-¿ Y bien? - Le pregunto el estratega 8 a su chico.

-... la próxima vez te presento como mi novio - Respondió avergonzado.

Hiroto y Midorikawa

-¿Te invito un helado, chico? Solo dame tu número y listo - Le coqueteaba un muchacho a Midorikawa.

-No es necesario, es MI novio asique no te necesita - le contesto Hiroto con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho, el chico solo se fue.

-Hiroto! si lo hubieras dejado tendría 2 helados! - Le reprocho el peliverde.

-¿No entendiste que quería?- le pregunto sorprendido el pelirojo.

-Darme un helado y ser mi amigo- le contesto inocentemente el moreno.

-Hay Mido-chan... eres tan inocente - Le contesto dulcemente el ojiverde. Hiroto le pidió un helado extra grande de pistacho al hombre que vende el helado y se lo entrego a su novio para pagar el helado.

-Gracias Hiro-kun - le agradeció Midorikawa a su novio.

Un chico se estrelló con Midorikawa y Hiroto noto que ere muy a propósito.

-Mi helado!- Grito tristemente Midorikawa, se giró y vio a Hiroto con ojos de cachorro.

-Iré por otro - Le dijo sin antes ver amasadoramente al desconocido.

-Tienes en toda la cara- Le indico el chico a Midorikawa una vez que se había ido el pelirrojo. Midorikawa se lo intentaba quitar en vano.

-Yo te ayudo- Le dijo antes de tomarle la cara y estrellar sus labios contra los del moreno, empezó a lamerle las mejillas y la boca, Midorikawa por la sorpresa y vergüenza no lograba encontrar su voz. De repente alguien golpeo fuertemente al chico mandándolo a volar, este alguien era Hiroto que tenía un helado de pistacho mediano en la mano libre.

-Hiroto! - Grito Midorikawa antes de abrazar a su novio.

-Ya, ya, no te dejare solo ni un segundo de nuevo - le dijo el pelirrojo a su chico.

-¿ Me das mi helado? - Pregunto tiernamente el moreno, Hiroto se lo dio con una sonrisa que hiso ruborizar al menor.

Nagumo y Suzuno (( LA pareja por la cual vi el anime ))

Nagumo y Suzuno caminaban por un desolado parque en un atardecer tranquilamente antes que...

-¿Suzuno? - Pregunto una conocida voz atrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y al ver al conocido rubio tuvieron reacciones opuestas.

En los labios de Suzuno se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

Los nodillos de Nagumo se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la cual cerraba sus manos, en sus ojos era obvio el odio, y tenía una mueca de desprecios en toda su cara.

-Hola Aprohodi! Hace tiempo que no te vemos - Le saludo Suzuno.

-Si, y veo que aun tienes a Nagumo de sombra - Respondió ocultando no muy bien sus celos al ver al pellirrojo, al cual se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

- No te imaginas - Le respondió el oji ambar mientras tomaba de la cintura al peliblanco y lo acercaba a el para demostrar de que hablaba.

-Wow, ¿Suzuno cómo es que dejas que te trate así? Yo te trataría como un Dios si estuvieras conmigo - Le dijo sorprendido el Dios al moreno.

-Entonces tal vez debería empezar a salir contigo - Dijo calmadamente Gazelle, los otros dos chicos se sorprendieron a esto.

-Suzuno - Susurro Aprohodi con una pequeña sonrisa, Nagumo por otro lado andaba que echaba fuego. Aprohodi tomo a Suzuno arrebatándolo del agarre del pelirrojo y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, cosa que Nagumo no soportaría. Tomo al peliblanco y lo aparto antes de lanzar al piso al rubio y darle unos buenos puñetazos que de seguro dejarían ambos ojos morados y le sacaron 3 dientes, antes que se volviera homicidio, Suzuno lo detuvo.

-Nagu! Era broma para! - Grito desesperado el moreno, Burn solo se paró y empezó a caminar sin esperar que lo siguiera su novio si es que seguiria siendo eso. - Lo siento tanto, luego te hablo, perdona - Se disculpó rápidamente el peliplata antes de perseguir al pelirrojo.

-Nagumo! Detente! - Grito de nuevo Gazelle, pero Burn no se detenía, el oji-azul corrió más rápido al encuentro del chico de fuego que después de correr se había detenido.

*gasp* Nagu, yo *gasp* - Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, unos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos y unos brazos le rodearon el cuerpo. Este beso si lo devolvió sin dudar, pero como casi no tenían aire por la corrida se separaron más pronto de lo normal.

-Nagumo, solo era una broma... no sabía que se lo tomarían tan a pecho, perdona - Suzuno se disculpó de nuevo, Burn le tomo la cara dulcemente y junto sus frente mirando hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada (( Si, Burn creció y ahora él es el más alto ))

-Primera, sabes lo celoso que soy, Segunda, No se te dan las bromas, Tercera, ese hermafrodita tiene algo por ti desde que te vio y no lo culpo pero eres mío, y finalmente Cuarta, pídeme perdón en el departamento - Lo último lo susurro de manera seductora haciendo que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas del moreno.

-De acuerdo- Acepto Suzuno, Burn sonrío gloriosamente y recuperaron la caminata al departamento.

En otro lugar

Goenji y Fubuki cargaban al desmayado y dolorido Aprohodi hacia el hospital más cercano.

Fin

AN:

No sé por qué tengo esta obsesión con los celos, pero me encanta leer sobre ese sentimiento tan fuerte.

Comentarios:

Enduo y Kazemaru: Lo hice muy corto y como no conozco mucho de ellos, fue un intento.

Goenji y Fubuki: Que vergüenza me da este, de la nada aparecen personas que conoce cuando ya ni vive en el lugar de antes? que vergüenza doy

Fuduo y Kiduo: Tampoco los conozco muy bien, pero me fascina esta pareja, escribí por los fics que e leído.

Hiroto y Midorikawa: Amo a los "Aliens" y siempre ponen a Midorikawa tan inocente así que... ps si

Nagumo y Suzuno: La pareja por la cual descubrí el anime y lo empecé a ver, solo había visto los caps en los que salen, amo el cap de chaos, como cuando van a hacer el Fire Storm y Nagumo dice que vean el sentimiento que pusieron en esto y me quede "Amor~" jajaja lo siento pero soy superfangirl de esto, kise hacerlo más dramático y me salí del personaje de Suzuno, lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten, siquiera con comentarios críticos que me ayuden a mejorar, gracias por leer

PS: No había subido completo el primer cap así que aquí está completo


End file.
